neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Gray Wolf
Gray Wolves (ハイイロオオカミ, Haiiro Ookami) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. As their name implies, they're wolf monsters. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Gray Wolves have 5 skills and a transformation: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *H. Ice Impulse / (200 SP) *Ice Crush & / (750 SP) *EX High Impulse (200 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Gray Wolves use Mega Slash, High Ice Impulse and EX High Impulse almost equally, but being High Ice Impulse used a bit less often. They occasionally use Virus Attack or Ice Crush. When they run out of SP they only use Mega Slash. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Gray Wolves' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Ice Crush increase, while the ones of them using Virus Attack increase greatly. It seems that Gray Wolves at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Gray Wolves can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: Two Gray Wolves ( ) Normal *97,438 EXP / 126,669 EXP (EXP Up) *99,840 Credits / 129,792 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Gray Wolf *118,971 EXP / 154,662 EXP (EXP Up) *137,440 Credits / 178,672 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Gray Wolves *140,504 EXP / 182,655 EXP (EXP Up) *175,040 Credits / 227,552 Credits (Credits Up) Three Gray Wolves ( ) Normal *146,157 EXP / 190,004 EXP (EXP Up) *149,760 Credits / 194,688 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Gray Wolf *167,690 EXP / 217,997 EXP (EXP Up) *187,360 Credits / 243,568 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Gray Wolves *189,223 EXP / 245,989 EXP (EXP Up) *224,960 Credits / 292,448 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Gray Wolves *210,756 EXP / 273,982 EXP (EXP Up) *262,560 Credits / 341,328 Credits (Credits Up) Four Gray Wolves ( ) Normal *194,876 EXP / 253,338 EXP (EXP Up) *199,680 Credits / 259,584 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Gray Wolf *216,409 EXP / 281,331 EXP (EXP Up) *237,280 Credits / 308,464 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Gray Wolves *237,942 EXP / 309,324 EXP (EXP Up) *274,880 Credits / 357,344 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Gray Wolves *259,475 EXP / 337,317 EXP (EXP Up) *312,480 Credits / 406,224 Credits (Credits Up) Four Viral Gray Wolves *281,008 EXP / 365,310 EXP (EXP Up) *350,080 Credits / 455,104 Credits (Credits Up) Two Gray Wolves and two Crush's Big Brothers ( ) Normal *160,076 EXP / 208,098 EXP (EXP Up) *187,900 Credits / 244,270 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Gray Wolf *181,609 EXP / 236,091 EXP (EXP Up) *225,500 Credits / 293,150 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Gray Wolves *203,142 EXP / 264,084 EXP (EXP Up) *263,100 Credits / 342,030 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Same Model *Wild Dog Similar Gallery Normal Gray Wolf Wolf.png|A Gray Wolf WolfFront.png|A Gray Wolf (Front View) WolfSide.png|A Gray Wolf (Side View) WolfBack.png|A Gray Wolf (Back View) Viral Gray Wolf WolfViral.png|A Viral Gray Wolf WolfViralFront.png|A Viral Gray Wolf(Front View) WolfViralSide.png|A Viral Gray Wolf (Side View) WolfViralBack.png|A Viral Gray Wolf (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Animal Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies